swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Great Plague
'Star Wars: The Great Plague' is the seventh season of the roleplaying Discord crossover series based off the game ''Star Wars: First Order. The season stats off three years after the previous season in 26 ABY, right at the beginning of the Ancharus Crisis and the emergence of the galaxy's deadliest threat yet: the Cult of Ancharus. The main antagonists of this season include the Arch Keeper and the Cult of Ancharus, who spread forth the dreadful Rage Plague across the galaxy with help from their followers, friends and foes alike. This new conflict also bring down many of the galaxy's galactic communities, including the Genesis Empire, while leading to the fall of many. The main cast from the previous seasons return, while new characters such as Asto Helbeck, Yerim, Caste and Tarask make their debut in this season. The next installment and follow up to the seventh season is called Star Wars: Ancharus Unbound, which marks the second and final chapter of the Ancharus Saga. The remaining survivors of the Ancharus Crisis must now rely on every ally they can find in order to endure their gravest and most powerful enemy yet - Ancharus. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. By the end of the season, it is revealed Kron was infected by the Rage Plague all along. *'Noman Karr' - Jedi Knight and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, Noman Karr is officially a member of the Galactic Alliance, helping them further protect the galaxy from any resurgent threat. Into the second-half of the season, Noman is infected by the Rage Plague and comes into conflict with the Alliance he led. *'Arch Keeper' - The herald of Ancharus and the leader of his cult, the Arch Keeper prepares the "Long Game" in order to initiate his master's return to the galaxy, making the darkest day it has seen. He leads the Cult of Ancharus against the powers of the galaxy, successfully prevailing over multiple galactic communities in the process. *'Darth Imperius' - Following his defeat on Hoth, Imperius returns to the True Sith Empire, helping a few of his remaining allies overthrow Apocalyptos, bringing forth his downfall, whilst hunted by his apprentice Shayara. In truth, he is also Tarkanas, and helps the Cult of Ancharus decimate the Forces of Order, believing the Force is near it's end, which could very well lead to the extinction of all life in the universe. *'Darth Argus' - A Sith Lord and a cyborg juggernaut, Darth Argus reunites with the Sith Empire after years of absence, whilst allying with Darth Imperius against Apocalyptos. He was accompanied by his companion Tarask and temporarily allied with the droid Yerim, and eventually confronted the legion of Ancharus himself, fighting multiple battles in order to bring down the Forces of Chaos. *'Jes Umbr' - The leader of the Gray Knights and a former Sith Acolyte, Jes Umbr (alongside his closest allies Dex Kerb and Marcus Jaro) aid the Galactic Alliance and other galactic communities battle the Forces of Chaos under the Rage Plague's influence, while simultaneously delving deeper into the truth behind the history of Ancharus himself. *'Shayara' - After defeating her master Darth Imperius on Hoth, Shayara assumes the mantle of Dark Lord, becoming the Sith master of Murphy Reed whilst attempting to hunt down her former teacher. However, she is quickly thrust into the Ancharus Crisis, and after realizing the Sith are doomed to remain treacherous and learns of their alignment with Imperius, decides to leave the Sith and pursue her own path. *'High Lord Valn' - Commanding his Vindictive forces into battle whilst trying to maintain whatever peace is left in the galaxy, High Lord Valn rushes into the fray against the Cult of Ancharus, helping the Gray Knights, the Alliance and the Sith in their efforts to overcome this chaotic enemy. *'Neal Akem' - A well known powerful Celestial, Neal Akem is a long-time member of the Jedi Order who posses unique Tachyonic abilities. Becoming a Gray Jedi during the beginning of the Ancharus Crisis, Neal travels alone with the Phoenix League in his attempts to strike at the Cult of Ancharus, but learns he is a subject of particular interest towards the Galactic Alliance he was once apart of. *'Vaera Iv Visa' - Returning to aid the Cult of Ancharus , Vaera Iv Visa continues to manipulate the sides of battle between the Forces of Chaos and Order, using the Rage Plague to dominate friends and foes alike whilst seeking revenge against all those who opposed her during her time as Queen. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations Locations Gallery S7 Teaser.png|Season 7 Teaser Poster S7 Mid-Season Poster.png|Mid-Season Finale Poster